Brokeback Jagan
by Miss Jagan
Summary: James and Logan go rock climbing.  Logan is afraid but James can be very persuasive.  Jagan


**A/N. So I got this idea when I was watching 'Big Time Girlfriends' for the nine millionth time. James and Logan were freaking amazing in their cowboy outfits and suddenly all I could think of was, 'Brokeback Mountain'. Lol. Yeah. Anyway. I don't own anything.**

"James, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Logan glances over the side of the cliff and quickly backs up, biting his lip nervously.

James looks up from where he's been double checking their gear bags and laughs. He stands up and walks over to Logan. "Logan, would I let you do something if I wasn't absolutely positive that you could handle it?" He takes Logan's hand gently in his and tugs him over to the cliff side again. "I promise that you'll be fine. You did great at the rock climbing center."

"That was inside. With padded floors. And extra cables and grips. And a hospital within walking distance. Not that we would have walked but the ambulance could have just gone across the street and-" Logan stops in mid-sentence when James suddenly pressed their lips together and for a moment he forgets all about the big scary mountain of death. But he breaks away and shakes his head. "I don't think I can do this James."

The other boy is quiet for a few seconds and then he grins. "I have an idea." He says. He bends down and rummages through his bag before withdrawing his hand, holding another cable. "Check this out." He tells Logan. "Turn around."

Logan eyes him suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering him, James places his hands on Logan's waist and spins him gently around. His arms wrap securely around Logan and he clips the cable to his belt. "We're together now." He whispers in Logan's ear.

"I thought we already were." Logan stammers, blushing at the close contact. His legs suddenly feel shaky and he gets the sense that James is holding him up.

James laughs and kisses Logan again, this time on the side of his neck and Logan turns to meet him. "We are. . ." James murmurs in between kisses. "In more ways than one now."

"And people say I'm the genius." Logan mutters. "I love your ideas, James."'

James grins. "Does that mean you'll go?"

Before his rational mind can return, Logan nods. "Let's go."

But five minutes later, Logan wishes that James wasn't so. . . persuasive. They are hanging from cables, suspended about one hundred and fifty feet from solid ground. Logan glances down and instantly feels dizzy. He shuts his eyes and takes a shuddering breath.

"Hey," James says into his ear. "You okay?"

Logan wants to laugh at the absurdity of James' question. But the fear is choking him so he merely shakes his head.

"You're too uptight, Logan." James tells him softly. "You need to learn how to relax." He lets go of the cliff with one hand and uses his strong legs to brace them against the rock. His free hand caresses the side of Logan's face gently. "Don't you trust me, Logan?"

Logan has mixed feelings about how James is touching him right now. He doesn't usually protest but they're hanging off a mountain side for crying out loud. He's never been a big fan of heights and even though he's literally hooked onto James, he still feels unsafe. "Can you use two hands please?" He begs of James.

Obediently, James pulls his hand away and puts it back on the cliff, gripping a rock tightly. Oddly, Logan feels even more unsafe without James' hand on him but he doesn't say anything.

James can feel Logan's body close against him, rigid and tense with fear. He now regrets forcing Logan into something he never wanted to do. He always assumed that once they were going down, Logan would relax and enjoy himself. Instead he's shaking just slightly and James hates that. "I'm sorry." He says quietly.

Logan feels bad that he's upsetting James. He wishes that he wasn't such a baby and that he was more adventurous. Maybe then, they would have something in common. He swallows around the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, James. I wish I was more fun for you."

James laughs at this. He puts their full weight on his legs once again so he can wrap both arms around Logan, smiling when he feels the tension ease a bit. "More fun, Logan? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Um. . ." Logan stammers, a blush heating up his face and neck. "I mean. . . I meant that I'm not as adventurous as you are and I'm scared of a lot of things. You could probably have a lot more fun with someone else."

"Hey!" James protests. "I don't want anybody else." He kisses Logan on the back of the neck, moving his lips around until they meet Logan's. A rush of adrenaline that no amount of extreme sports could bring, runs though him. His hands slide upwards from Logan's waist, running up the smaller boy's arms until James has his face cupped between his hands, his fingers stroking Logan's face and hair. "I want you." James murmurs. His head is spinning just slightly and he regrettably has to pull away so he can keep his balance.

"Why?" Logan in honestly confused by James' statement.

"Why not?" James returns.

"Because you're so beautiful and I'm so. . . normal."

James shakes his head. "Logan, you are far from normal. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I feel privileged that I've seen you. I can't put into words to describe how I feel knowing that you're mine." He leans in closer to Logan even though they're already pressed tightly to each other. "I love everything about you. You're perfect the way you are."

Logan rests his forehead on James'. He has to twist around in n uncomfortable position to do this but he doesn't care. "I love you." He whispers.

James smiles at the words. "I love you too." He drops a gentle kiss on the top of Logan's head. "So do you trust me?"

"Yes. But I'm still afraid." Logan admits.

In one smooth motion, James unhooks to cable that has been connecting them and turns Logan around, pressing him up against the wall of the cliff, and kisses him, his lips smashed against Logan's. "What exactly are you afraid of?" He asks, his words probably unintelligible.

But somehow Logan understands him. "Falling." He gasps out when James pulls away for a split second before kissing him again. "The cable breaking and. . . falling. . . hitting the ground. . ."

James' hands slide underneath Logan's shirt and he grins when he hears Logan gasp at the touch of his fingers. "Are you still afraid?"

Logan can only manage a nod this time because James won't allow him to catch his breath. But the nod makes James stop and pull away so that he can see his face. "Only because we're making out on the side of a cliff." He glances down and his fingers instinctively dig into James' shoulders. "And you disconnected us." He adds with a slight pout.

James laughs. "I promise I won't let you fall." As he speaks his hands are already hooking them back together. "But I like it better this way too."

Logan stare into his eyes and then whispers. "I trust you."

James grins. "So are you afraid?"

Logan merely shakes his head.

"All right then." James grips the cable with one hand and keeps his free arm wrapped around Logan's waist just in case. He slowly eases them down the mountain side, smiling when Logan doesn't tense in fear again. Instead his body is relaxed against James' and he tightens his grip.

Logan forgets all about being afraid and merely shuts his eyes as James takes them both down. He feels the breeze rush by them and hears birds chirping in the distance and he's so glad that James convinced him to come.

Then all of a sudden, he doesn't feel James behind him and Logan opens his eyes to discover that he is alone. "James?" His voice squeaks just slightly. "James!" There is a note of hysteria in his voice but before he can panic he hears James' voice.

"Down here, Logie." James is on solid ground, about five feet from Logan. He grins at the look of bewilderment that crosses Logan's face. "You have to do the rest by yourself."

"You're kidding." Logan shoots James a halfhearted glare. But he grins and simply unhooks the cable that's holding him up and lets himself fall. He's not surprised when he hears James let out an exclamation of alarm and he's not surprised when he falls into James' open arms.

"What was that?" James sets Logan down on his feet.

Logan smirks and James' anger evaporates. "That. . ." Logan steps closer to James, grabs him by the arms and backs him up into the wall of the mountain. "was payback for scaring me at the top and in the middle and at the bottom."

"Oh." That's the only thing James can think to say. "Then what's this?" He inquires right before Logan kisses him.

"This is payback for sucking my face off every moment in between." Logan tells him.

James grins and pulls Logan close to him, returning his kisses. "I like this kind of payback."

**A/N. I should stop writing slash because they all obviously suck. Lol. I love how this really didn't have anything to do with 'Brokeback Mountain'. But this is what happened. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go die of humiliation. If you want to read a Jagan fic that's actually worth your time, then read and review 'Feel Alive' by One Man Writing Games because it's the best ever in the whole wide world forever.**


End file.
